


Getting Together

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Craig Is Something Else, Craig is a Good Friend, Craig is suffering, Falling In Love, First Kiss as a Couple, Getting Together, I Projected Onto Tweek, Just Dance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Tweek Tweak, Thicc Tweek, Tweek In Thigh Highs, With one of my last paragraohs, i actually did that, where he shoves oreos in his mouth and downs it with coffee, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Basically Clyde and Tweek pining and being in love. Getting together and being whipped.





	Getting Together

Clyde didn’t realize how fully whipped he was. He prided himself on being able to feel emotions and understand them, but this was out of his comfort zone. He didn’t know how to deal with the fast heartbeat and burning face whenever he saw this one boy. He didn’t know how to deal with the short circuiting moment in his brain when he talked to Clyde. He didn’t know how to deal with the overwhelming urge to claim the boy as his own, but too afraid to do so. Clyde could feel the familiar feeling he always felt when the boy walked up to him. “Hey.” Clyde breathed out.

Tweek smiled up at him and Clyde felt his heart stop “hey!” Clyde smiled dumbly at Tweek. He should say something. This was going to get awkward fast if he didn’t. Oh god he couldn’t say anything. Why was Tweek looking at him like that? Why was his face getting warmer? “Clyde?” Tweek asked. Fuck. What was he supposed to say? His name sounded so good coming from Tweeks mouth “oh, uh, what’s up?” Tweek looked concerned, but kept talking anyways “nothing much, just waiting for the next class. Are you okay?”

 “What? Me? Peachy. Perfect.”

Tweek reached a hand up and felt Clydes forehead “you’re a little warm.” Clyde flushed evn further. Tweek was way to close he couldn’t deal with this. Tweeks face fell into even more concern “you’re getting warmer. Let’s go to the nurse.” Clyde stepped back “no! No, it’s fine. I’ll just leave early!”

“You sure? I can help you home.”

“Positive. Perfect. You continue your day!” Tweek didn’t look convinced, but the bell rang which stop him from pushing Clyde into an answer. Tweek swore and bolted to his locker. Clyde sighed in relief. Tweek did horrible things to his heart.

Clyde stayed in school even though he said he would leave early. Tweek gave him a disapproving look at lunch “you said you would leave early.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t want to miss the day.”

“But you’re sick?”

Craig snorted “Clyde isn’t sick.” Tweek shook his head “yes he is. He looked really red when I was talking to him! I felt his forehead and it was warm.” Craig looked at Clyde, unimpressed “of course, a cold.” Tweek nodded “are you still feeling sick?” Clyde shook his head ”no. not at all” Tweek still reached a hand up to feel his forehead again “you still feel warm.”

“It’s fine! I feel okay.”

“Clyde.”

“Tweek.”

Clyde didn’t like Tweek moving forward to inspect his face. Clyde eyes flicked down to Tweeks lip and then to his multicolored eyes. Tweeks sectoral heterochromia was extremely distracting. Tweek gazed into Clydes eyes. “Can you two stop eye fucking. I’m trying to eat.” Clyde and Tweek snapped away from each other. Tweeks face flushed a deep shade of red. Clydes face matched. Craig groaned “whipped dumbasses.” The two didn’t respond, instead eating their lunch.

Craig stared at them in annoyance. Their dumb pining was ruining his lunch. Craig wanted those two just to get together already. The two idiots obviously liked each other. So what was their deal? Clyde probably wouldn’t confess, so it was up to Tweek. Craig looked across the table at him, Tweek could be courageous when he wanted to. Craig remembered a time last year when Tweek punched a kid for making fun of someone. Tweek could be really forward and amazing at time. So it baffled Craig that he wasn’t taking charge and asking Clyde out. Craig sipped his drink and observed the two avoiding eye contact. Craig decided to text Tweek. He was too lazy to say anything out loud.

C: yo

T: im right across from you

C: anyways

C: wanna hang out today??

T: uh okay???

Craig caught Clyde looking at Tweek phone. Clyde looked to Craig. Craig smiled and Clyde glared at him.

CD: what r u doin

CT: hanging out with a friend

CD: im watchin u b o i

CT:       ;)

Later, Tweek was home. He was sitting on his bed wearing comfy clothes. He had changed when he came home. Tweek wear wearing his dark blue skirt with a white shirt tucked into it. Being home always made him happier and softer. He was more comfortable wearing his skirts at home, rather than school. Tweek scrolled through Tumblr while he waited for Craig. He had just finished making a pot of coffee when he heard a knock on the door. He filled a cup with the  coffee and answered the door. Craig smiled at him “we have shit to talk about.” Tweek raised an eyebrow “oh? About what?” Craig gave a cryptic smirk and raided Tweeks cupboards. He pulled out some snacks and got a cup of coffee “let’s talk in your room.” Tweek trailed after him.

Craig made himself at home on Tweeks bed “so.”

“So?”

“You and Clyde.”

“Me and Clyde?”

“Y’all dating?”

“Uh, no.”

“But why? You obviously like him.”

“Yeah but-“

“He likes you too.”

“He does?”

“Hell yeah. He’s pining after you so hard it hurts.”

“What should I do?”

“Date him.”

“Wow. Thank you for the stunning and helpful advice, Craig.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“How do I ask someone out?”

“Say ‘yo, wanna fuck?’ and it’ll work.”

“You are zero help. Why do I try?”

Craig laughed and threw a cookie at Tweek “in all seriousness, asking Clyde out is easy. Just wear something cute and ask him on a date.” Tweek scoffed and viciously bit into the cookie “what is a cute outfit? And where would I take him?”

“To the bed.”

“You’re right. I should take him to the park.”

Craig pouted and munched on a snack “you never listen to my ideas. Tweek reached a leg out and kicked him “you’re telling me to fuck him!”

“You should!”

“With time, I might.”

“Ooooo spicy.”

“Craig, did you take crack before you came here?”

“Nope.”

Tweek sighed and laid his head on Craigs lap “I really like Clyde.” Craig ran his hands through Tweeks hair “I know. And he likes you, so much.” Tweek smiled and closed his eyes “I sure hope.” The two spent the rest of the night eating junk food and playing video games. Fortunately, it was the weekend.

Tweek woke up surrounded by chip bags and empty containers. He was cuddling Craig on his bed. Tweek groaned and stretched. Craig hit him lightly “go back to sleep.” Tweek sighed “okay.” Tweek cuddled back into Craig’s side and fell back asleep. The two were used to this routine. Craig was too comfortable holding Tweek to move, and Tweek as too warm to care about getting up. They might stay in bed for another hour, before they finally decided to wake up and get ready for whatever they were doing. Sometimes they stayed in bed longer, hoping to catch up on sleep they missed during school. Sleep Tweek hardly got from years of anxiety and paranoia. Tweek loved sleep, when he got it. He would do anything to keep it within his grasp.

Tweek woke up a few hours later. Craig was up, on his phone. Tweek snuggled into him and tapped his cheek. Craig looked down with a smile “you up finally?” Tweek nodded. Tweek sat up and stretched his arms. He climbed over Craig “what time is it?” Craig checked his phone “uh. Almost one.” Tweek stared at him and then grabbed his phone to check. “I. Can’t believe.” Craig shrugged “how does it feel to sleep in?”

“Pretty fucking great.”

“Feel like a real teenager?”

“Hella.”

“You talk to Clyde too much. You’re picking up on his speaking patterns and habits.”

“You’re really out here judging. Let’s get breakfast.”

Craig got out of bed and followed Tweek downstairs to get some food. “Tehincally it would be lun-“

“Shut your mouth, Craig. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Wow, I’m being attacked.” Craig pouted and opened Tweeks fridge. The two looked for something to cook together. Unfortunately, Tweek was way too lazy to cook, and Craig wasn’t good at it. Both the boys decided to just order something to be delivered. The two boys decided to have a lazy day and order pizza. Craig flipped through Netflix and tried to choose a good show or movie to watch. Tweek gave Craig his phone so Craig could order pizza. Craig was used to having to order for Tweek. Tweek got anxiety talking to strangers and asking for things. It was something he never got over. Tweek had tried, but whenever he tried to order something he would choke on his words and bail out. When Craig was done ordering, Tweek asked “should we invite the group over?” Craig merely shrugged and flipped through more shows. Tweek chewed on his lip. The others would most likely say yes. He texted their group chat and asked them if they wanted to come over. They responded that they could come over.

Clyde was the first to arrive. He wrapped Tweek in a hug and then grabbed some pizza. Clyde sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Tweek sat beside him and the two made some small talk while they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Craig ordered extra pizza and some wings when Tweek wasn’t really paying attention. Soon Token and Jimmy arrived.

A few weeks ago, Tweek had bought Just Dance ironically, everyone ended up loving it and being super competitive. Craig and Clyde were the most competitive. They cleared out Tweeks room by pushing furniture around. Tweek had an Xbox Kinect so they always needed to clear a small area. Craig and Clyde took it another step further. The playfield started out small, but by the end, Tweeks room was empty. The two danced viciously and often pushed each other off the playing field. Tweek, Token, and Jimmy sat far away from the two and let the two work out their frustrations. The other three would sit back, eat, and drink while watching the two dance it out. They had a tally board of how many wins each person had. After two hours, the two were at it. They were singing the songs, after weeks of playing this god forsaken game, everyone had the songs memorized. Clyde and Craig panted after their dance off. Clyde laid down beside Tweek “water” he breathed. Tweek grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Clyde. Clyde sat up, leaned on Tweek, and gulped his water. Clyde sighed and tapped Tweeks arm. Tweek turned his head up to look at Clyde “you should try dancing against Token.” Tweek shrugged “not that good at dancing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t I believe that?”

“You should believe.”

“I want to see you dance.”

Tweek fell silent. His cheeks flushed and grabbed a water bottle. Clyde smiled. After a few minutes Tweek stood up “I’m going next.” Token groaned and stood up “guess I’ll battle you.”

Clyde was pleasantly surprised to see Tweek dancing. Tweek was good at dancing. His body was fluid and small. Tweeks body seemed built for dancing. The more Clyde watched Tweek, the more embarrassed and warm he felt. Craig moved over and sat beside him “Tweeks good at dancing.” Clyde nodded and took a sip of water. During one song, Tweek did a drop and Clyde choked on his water. Craig snorted “you okay?” Clyde nodded “just. Wasn’t ready for whatever Tweek just did.”

“Mood. He’s got style.”

“He’s got something”

“A thick ass?”

“I mean, yeah, but.”

Tweek slid next to them and their conversation stopped. Tweek leaned onto Clyde “water?” he asked. Clyde gave Tweek a bottle “you were amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean it. You’re an amazing dancer.”

“I’m okay at it.”

“You could be a dancer.”

Tweek flushed and looked away. Clyde casually wrapped an arm around Tweeks waist. Tweek relaxed against him.  

 

A few days passed and Tweek had tried flirting with Clyde, but he was so oblivious. Even Craig was suffering with all the pining. Craig was Suffering TM. Both he and Tweek tried getting Clyde to confess.

 

Tweek decided to skip one day. Mental health is what he told himself. In reality, that was only half of it. He just didn’t want to go to school, and he was feeling shitty anyways. So, why not? Tweek had on some sweatpants, an oversized tee-shirt, and his long hair in a messy bun. Tweek wanted to cut his hair, but he was too lazy to. Procrastination was his specialty. Tweek padded down the stairs and filled his cup of coffee. He sat on the counter and ate Oreos, dipping them in the coffee. Tweek figured that he didn’t really care that much about eating healthy. He had shoved three Oreos in his mouth and poured some coffee in with that, when someone knocked on his door. He panicked. He tried to swallow as much as could. He walked to the door and casually opened it. Tweek acted at nonchalant as he could when he saw Clyde. Clyde smiled “hey.” Tweek nodded at him. He really needed to swallow the rest of the Oreos before Clyde got mad at him for not giving good responses. “Can I come in?” Tweek, once again, nodded. Clyde gave him a funny look, but walked past him. Tweek bolted to the kitchen and gulped down coffee so he could swallow all the Oreos in his mouth. Tweek walked back into the living room and greeted Clyde properly “sorry, I look like shit. I can go change.” Clyde waved away his concern “you look fine. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You skipped.”

“Sure, I’m lazy and I don’t like school.”

“But, still. You shouldn’t skip.”

Tweek let out a long and annoyed sigh “did you come here to preach?”

“No. I just wanted to see you. Make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Clyde nodded and the two fell silent. Tweek waited for him to say something. He scrolled through Tumblr and Twitter to pass time. Clyde stared at Tweek with a soft smile. Tweek laughed and Clyde wanted to know what caused that beautiful sound. If he was slightly jealous he didn’t make Tweek laugh, well, no one had to know.

Clyde and Tweek eventually talked and ended up playing video games together. Tweek felt like if he and Clyde never dated, he would be happy and content with just this.

 

 

More days passed and Tweek and Clyde became closer. They were more touchy and flirty. Tweek passed it off as a Clyde thing. Clyde was always a cuddly and flirty person, and now he was showing Tweek that side of him. Clyde was more than happy to show Tweek a different and loving side of him.

Tweek showed up to school in a soft pastel swarm. He wore soft baby blue shorts, white thigh highs, and a pink long sleeve shirt with hearts on the sleeves. Tweek had added pink highlights in his hair. It was a wash out color because Tweek wasn’t about that permeant life. Tweek suffered through the day. He was tired enough and he hated school. Tweek laid his head on his crossed arms. He didn’t feel like paying attention. Tweek let his eyes close and waited for the bell to ring. Finally, it was lunch. Tweek pranced down the hall and ran to the lunch line. He slid next to Clyde, who was close to the front. Clyde wrapped an arm around Tweeks waist “you look cute today.”

“Only today?”

“Always. You’re always cute.”

“Thank you.”

Tweek looked up at Clyde. This could be a time to confess. But, he couldn’t. Maybe Clyde did like Tweek, but Tweek wasn’t risking it right now. But, what if he did risk it? Tweek would ask after school. He couldn’t in front of this many people.

The day seemed to speed by now that Tweek had a mission. Right before the bell rang, Tweek mentally psyched himself up. The bell rang and Tweek walked to his locker. He filled his book bag with the stuff he needed. Clyde came over, like he always did, after a minute. Clyde smiled as Tweek filled his pastel pink bag. He talked about his day. Tweek chimed in and gazed up at Clyde, adoration written all over the twos faces. Clyde grabbed Tweeks hand and the two walked out of the school together.

When the two finally left everyone else behind and were alone, Tweek stopped and turned Clyde to him. Clyde raised an eyebrow “hm?” Tweeks face flushed “uh, um. Okay, so. I, uh, I li-, um. Oh god.”

“Tweek, take a moment to breath.”

 “Hn, okay. I, um, I like you.”

“I like you too, Tweek!”

“No. No. Not like that. I like you.”

“Tweek, I don’t understand.”

“I lo, lo, oh god. I love you.”

“You do?”

Tweek stiffly nodded, his face reddening more. Clyde stared at Tweek. “If you’re not going to say anything, then let’s just keep walking and pretend this didn’t happen” Tweek grumbled. Clyde pulled Tweek into his arms “I love you too. I love you so much.” Tweek smiled and wrapped his arms around Clyde. The two stayed locked together for as long as they could. Clyde kissed Tweeks cheek.

 

A few days passed and their relationship was still strong. Clyde favored PDA. He wasn’t afraid to push Tweek into a wall and kiss him in front of everyone. Tweek way too weak to ever say no or push him away. Clyde had Tweek wear his letterman jacket whenever Tweek felt like it.

 

Clyde often came over to see Tweek. Today was just a favorite day, because Tweek was wearing the most adorable, yet sexy, outfit he had ever worn. Tweek was wearing his shorts and Clyde football jacket. Clyde was pleased to see that Tweek wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. Clyde held Tweeks hips and lifted him in the air “baby, I missed you so much.” Tweek giggled ad he held onto Clyde shoulders “it’s only been a day.” Clyde set Tweek down on his bed and kissed him “I know, but I hate being away from you.” Tweek pulled Clyde down onto the bed beside him. He curled around Clyde and connected their lips. Clyde wrapped one arm around Tweeks waist, the other arm was under Tweeks butt. Tweeks arms rested around Clydes neck, his fingers twirling Clydes hair. Clyde would always be surprised on how dominant Tweek could be. Like, damn, Tweek was full of surprises. Him being dominant was the most surprising, yet amazing. Clyde was usually the dominant one, but Tweek could control him really easily. That was happening right now. Tweek was controlling the pace of their kisses, and he had Clyde pinned down. Clyde thoroughly enjoyed this. Sometimes they would venture farther. Sometimes they just stayed locked together. Whatever they did, they both loved every second. The two were truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyy i had cosmetic surgery yeah boy!!!! they put me under completely and i dont remember much. Anyways!! leave proompts and ships my lovelies!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> also im not proud of this
> 
> also who watches osomatsu san cos im about to write the fan fiction


End file.
